Złe wspomnienia
by Nanik
Summary: College w Seattle. Bella jest atrakcyjną i pewną siebie młodą kobietą. Zmienia mężczyzn jak rękawiczki, nigdy się nie angażując w swoje związki. Co kryje się za jej zimną postawą? CAŁOŚĆ: na CHOMIKUJ.PL/NANIK
1. Prolog

**ZŁE WSPOMNIENIA**

Prolog

Próbowałam odczołgać się w przeciwległy kąt pomieszczenia, ale kolejny cios od razu mnie dosięgnął. Tym razem w nogi. Ból był przeszywający. Nie mogłam krzyknąć, usta zalepiała taśma klejąca. Spojrzałam na sylwetkę napastnika. W jego oczach lśniły nienawiść i szaleństwo. Widziałam, że szykuje się do kolejnego uderzenia. Odruchowo próbowałam zasłonić związanymi rękami głowę. Linka, której do tego użył, wżynała mi się w nadgarstki, czułam, że dłonie mam całe we krwi. Od jej zapachu czułam mdłości, potęgowane dodatkowo obezwładniającym strachem. Poczułam silne uderzenie w brzuch.

- Jesteś moja, dziwko. Tylko moja. – Znienawidzony chropowaty głos mojego prześladowcy wysyczał mi prosto do ucha.

Jeszcze jedno kopnięcie. Ból jest jeszcze większy, choć wydawało mi się, że to już niemożliwe. Chciałam choć w myślach pożegnać się z najbliższymi. Twarz miałam mokrą od łez – z bólu, strachu i żalu. Poczułam wreszcie, jak osuwam się w upragnioną ciemność.


	2. Rozdział 1

**BELLA**

- Masz jakieś plany na wieczór, kotku? Dziś czwartek, jeśli dobrze pamiętam jutro masz luźniejszy dzień. Może dałabyś się zaprosić do kina? – blondyn mocniej objął mnie ramieniem i przechylił się całując w szyję. Jego lekko kręcące się włosy połaskotały mnie po twarzy.

Nie cierpię, gdy ktoś mówi do mnie „kotku". Żebym jeszcze uwierzyła, że Mike'owi to właśnie kino chodziło mu po głowie. Usilne starania chłopaka, by zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka serdecznie mnie bawiły. Był bardzo pewny siebie – nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mogę nie ulec jego czarowi. Spotykaliśmy się już od prawie dwóch tygodni i powoli zaczynałam szukać okazji do zakończenia tej przygody. Miałam tylko jeden dylemat – zrobić to przed piątkową imprezą w „Cave" czy po? Jego towarzystwo było względnie przyjemne, kiedy milczał, świetnie tańczył i nienajgorzej całował. Choć w moim prywatnym rankingu najlepiej całujących mężczyzn w czołówce się nie mieścił. Był za to świetnie zbudowany i uwielbiałam błądzić dłońmi po jego muskularnej klatce piersiowej, silnych ramionach. Czułam się przy nim jak malutka dziewczynka. Męczyła mnie natomiast jednak jego płytka osobowość i prymitywne teksty.

Postanowiłam być wredna – powiem mu przed „Cave". Zasłużył sobie.

- Właściwie to obiecałam Alice, że się wieczorem pouczymy. – mruknęłam pod nosem.

- Przecież jesteście na różnych kierunkach. Czego miałybyście się uczyć razem? – Facetowi zdecydowanie brakowało wyobraźni.

- Nie uczymy się tego samego. Każda ma swoje książki. Po prostu motywujemy się do pracy. Pilnujemy się nawzajem, żeby nic nie odciągało naszej uwagi. – Tak właściwie to zazwyczaj bardzo szybko przechodzimy do plotkowania o wszystkim i wszystkich, ale tego już Mike nie musi wiedzieć.

Blondyn pomarkotniał. Zrobił tak słodką minę zbitego psiaka, że miałam ochotę go pocałować. Gdybym nie wiedziała, że niezłe z niego ziółko, może i bym się zgodziła na jego propozycję.

- To może wstąpisz jutro do mnie choć na chwilę, przed wyjściem do „Cave"? Proszę, Bello. - Mike nie odpuszczał.

To była dobra okazja. Mruknęłam dając mu do zrozumienia, że się zgadzam. Weszliśmy na teren kampusu i pożegnaliśmy się, kierując się w stronę każde w stronę swojego apartamentu.

Wieczór upłynął mi przyjemnie. Jessica paplała cały czas o swoim najnowszym obiekcie westchnień. Zmieniał się średnio co dwa tygodnie. Przygotowałam razem z Alice kolację i w trójkę zasiadłyśmy do jedzenia. Jessica Stanley i Alice Brandon były moimi współlokatorkami. Lepiej nie mogłyśmy się chyba dobrać. Choć każda z nas była inna, świetnie się uzupełniałyśmy i zawsze mogłyśmy na siebie liczyć. Nasza przyjaźń miała okazję wielokrotnie się sprawdzić.

Niezawodnie wyczuwając właściwy moment wpadł do nas Emmett.

- Czołem pięknym paniom! Czuję jakiś smakowity zapach. – Tak, na naszego przyjaciela zdecydowanie zawsze można liczyć, że zwietrzy jedzenie.

- Witamy wiecznie głodnego misia. Zapraszamy do kompanii! – odkrzyknęła wesoło Alice, chichocząc i uskakując szybko przed podobnym posturą do niedźwiedzia chłopakiem. Przez chwilę ganiali się dookoła stołu.

Kiedyś byłam do niej bardzo podobna. Kiwnęłam z uśmiechem w kierunku Emmetta, w odpowiedzi na jego buziaka w policzek. Znałam się z nim od dziecka. Nie potrzeba nam było słów. W Phoenix chodziliśmy razem do przedszkola, później do szkoły. Był dla mnie jak brat, którego sama nie miałam.

Jessica pisnęła, kiedy Emmett połaskotał ją przechodząc obok. Często spędzaliśmy wieczory w tym gronie. Czuliśmy się ze sobą swobodnie, w pełni się akceptując – nikomu nie przeszkadzały żarty Emmetta, piski Jessici, śmiech Alice czy moje milczenie. Jedynie gdy schodziliśmy na poważniejsze tematy, Jess ziewała zwykle ukradkiem i gdzieś się zbierała. Gubiła się w bardziej abstrakcyjnych rozmowach.

- Cześć Tayler! – Rzuciłam w kierunku współlokatora mojego chłopaka, gdy weszłam do ich apartamentu w piątek wieczorem.

Wysoki szatyn łypnął na mnie ponuro i odmruknął jakieś powitanie. Parę miesięcy temu spędziliśmy miło trochę czasu. Spotykaliśmy się może trzy tygodnie. Rzadko zostawałam z kimś dłużej. Kończyłam związek, zanim ktokolwiek zdążyłby się zaangażować. Owszem, męska duma moich partnerów często cierpiała na tym, ale przynajmniej nie było mowy o głębszych uczuciach. A przynajmniej takiej wersji chciałam się trzymać. Może i jestem zimną suką, staram się jednak przestrzegać pewnych zasad. Regułą numer jeden: krótka przygoda, bez zaangażowania. Szkoda, że nie wszyscy faceci, z którymi się spotykałam, to akceptowali. Przecież ani przez moment nie dawałam im nadziei na coś więcej. Dla mnie to tylko zabawa.

Tayler okazał się być jednym z tych, co nie mogli przeboleć. Spotykał się wprawdzie aktualnie z jakąś panienką, lecz wkurzał się na swojego najlepszego kumpla-zdrajcę, to jest Mike'a, za to, że teraz on był szczęściarzem. Dzisiaj będą się mogli nawzajem pocieszać.

Mike przywitał się ze mną i pociągnął do swojego pokoju. Przepuścił mnie w drzwiach i zaraz przylgnął do moich pleców. Gorące dłonie przytrzymały mocno moją talię, a jego pełne wargi błądziły po mojej szyi. Skłamałabym mówiąc, że nie było to przyjemne. Skupił się na chwilę na zagłębieniu za moim uchem, gdzieś w głębi brzucha poczułam ciepło, promieniujące na całe ciało. Pozwoliłam mu obrócić mnie twarzą do siebie. Całował mnie powoli, bardzo namiętnie. Przytuliłam się do niego, rozkoszując się pocałunkiem. Jego dłonie błądziły teraz niecierpliwie po moich plecach, ramionach, talii. Gdy zaczął skręcać w kierunku brzucha, poczułam dreszcze. Już tak dawno… Nie, nie mogę o tym nawet myśleć. Zasada numer dwa: nie uprawiam seksu, w jakiejkolwiek formie.

Uśmiechnęłam się i powoli odsunęłam od chłopaka. Czas przejść do rzeczy. Mike nieruchomiał zdezorientowany.

- Właściwie to dobrze się złożyło, Mike. Chciałam z Tobą porozmawiać. – Usiadłam na łóżku i wskazałam mu ręką miejsce obok. Od razu skorzystał z zaproszenia. Przysunął się blisko, aby mieć swobodny dostęp do mojego ciała. Jego dłonie krążyły pomiędzy moimi biodrami a kolanami.

- Tak, kotku? – Mike nie wydawał się za bardzo skupiony. Warknęłam wewnętrznie na to określenie.

- Musisz sobie poszukać innego towarzystwa na dzisiaj do „Cave". – Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie. Nie załapał.

- Coś ci wypadło? Nie możesz pójść? Jak ty nie idziesz, to ja też nie. - Mike był pełen zapału.

Doprawdy wzruszające. Już widzę jak rezygnuje z cotygodniowej rozrywki. „Cave" to klub na terenie kampusu. W każdy piątek i sobotę odbywają się tu imprezy, na które przychodzi wierne grono gości. W Seattle jest masa klubów, knajp i dyskotek, do „Cave" wielu studentów czuje jednak szczególny sentyment.

- Nie, Mike. Ja idę, ale nie z tobą. – Nie spuszczałam z niego oczu, cały czas uśmiechając się. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to okrutne, lecz bawiły mnie reakcje tych wszystkich twardzieli. Najpierw niedowierzanie.

- Nie rozumiem, Bello. Dla… Dlaczego nie możemy pójść razem? – Mike z trudem wypowiadał słowa.

- Ponieważ nie chcę iść z tobą. Bardzo miło spędziłam ostatnie dwa tygodnie, ale mi już tego wystarczy. Czas na zmianę. – Teraz, zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami nastąpił szok. Oczy chłopaka otwarły się szeroko, usta również. Ręce, które trzymał na moich kolanach podniósł do góry, ale nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobić. Jasne, jak to możliwe, żeby jego, macho i playboya, rzucała dziewczyna?

Znał moją reputację. Właściwie każdy, kto mnie poznawał, był szybko pouczany przez „życzliwych", żeby uważać. Bella Swan to suka, która lubi się zabawić mężczyznami, zostawiając ich szybko samym sobie. Mało którego to jednak zniechęcało. Wiedziałam, że się podobam, i w pełni z tego korzystałam. Większość chłopców, których podrywałam lub którym pozwalałam się poderwać, chciała po prostu skorzystać z okazji. Niektórzy akceptowali zasady od początku do końca. Zdarzyło mi się nawet kilka razy pytanie, to ile czasu nam daję. Zawsze odpowiadałam uczciwie. Część jednak wierzyła, iż to oni właśnie dla nich zmienię swój sposób bycia i zaangażuję się w poważniejszy, dłużej trwający związek.

- Ja… jak… - Mike zaciął się z otwartą buzią i nie mógł nic wydukać. Wyglądał zabawnie. Potem przez jego oczy przemknęło zrozumienie. Ach, nie jest aż tak głupi, na jakiego wygląda. Zamknął w końcu usta i zmrużył oczy.

Zazwyczaj było mi trochę żal, starałam się przygotować grunt do pożegnania, dać wcześniej sygnał, iż tracę zainteresowanie. Tym razem jednak chciałam, żeby Mike'a zabolało. Dlatego zdecydowałam się zerwać przed piątkową imprezą.

- Kim jest ten koleś, z którym się umówiłaś? Zresztą nie musisz mówić, i tak się pewnie szybko dowiem. – Głos miał już prawie opanowany. – Może czeka już na ciebie w twoim pokoju?

Rety, facetom tylko jedno na myśli. Mike nie był nigdy w moim pokoju. Zasada numer trzy: umawiam się poza moim mieszkaniem.

- Nie, Mike. Ja nie gram na dwa fronty. – Zaakcentowałam wyraźnie „ja". - I po prawdzie wyrządzam ci przysługę.

Już tydzień temu przejrzałam ukradkiem jego komórkę, nie do końca przypadkowo, trafiając na kilka nieodebranych połączeń od jakiejś „Pchełki". Dlaczego mnie to nie zaskoczyło. Przyzwoitość od dawna nie jest moją mocną stroną, więc sprawdziłam od razu SMS-y. Okazało się, że „Pchełka" bardzo tęskni za swoim Mikiem i nie może się już doczekać, kiedy przyjedzie go odwiedzić. Ma nadzieję, że razem pójdą na imprezę z Hallooween. Swoją drogą ciekawa byłam, jak sam zamierzał wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Już się nie dowiem.

Mike'owi znowu szczęka opadła bardzo nisko i groziła zwichnięciem.

- Zawsze kończę związek, zanim rozpocznę kolejny. Nie spotykam się z dwoma osobami jednocześnie. – Uśmiechnęłam się niezrażona jego minami. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie zostawiam sobie odwodu na wypadek, gdybym potrzebowała pocieszenia.

- To.. ttto nie tak… Skąd wiesz?

- My kobiety to po prostu wiemy. Czuć było od ciebie jeszcze kogoś. – Było to nawet częściowo zgodne z prawdą. Od początku miałam wrażenie, że nie jestem jego jedyną kobietą. Nie przeszkadzało mi to zbytnio, ale teraz nie umiałam sobie odmówić przyjemności bycia złośliwą. – Wybacz, ale muszę się zbierać. Chciałabym się przygotować przed wyjściem.

Puściłam mu oko i wyszłam z pokoju. W drzwiach udałam, że się waham, i cicho rzuciłam jeszcze w jego kierunku:

- Mam nadzieję, że pozostaniemy przyjaciółmi. To nie tak, że przestałam cię całkiem lubić.

Było to zdecydowanie kłamstwo. Ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Mike nie wydobył z siebie żadnego dźwięku, więc wyszłam.

**ALICE**

Bella wpadła do naszego apartamentu uśmiechnięta jak rzadko. Coś mi mówiła, że moja przyjaciółka komuś dokuczyła. Miała odrobinę inne poczucie humoru niż ja, można byłoby je nazwać okrutnym. Ale robiła to z takim wdziękiem, że nie potrafiłam jej potępiać.

Nie umiałam jej do końca rozgryźć. Wszyscy mieli ją za dziewczynę zimną i wyrachowaną. Starała się nie okazywać emocji. Z jej twarzy, spojrzenia zazwyczaj nie można było nic wyczytać. Mieszkając razem z nią i często rozmawiając widziałam jednak, że to jedynie maska obliczona na utrzymanie ludzi na dystans. W szczególności – mężczyzn. Kobietom potrafiła czasem okazać serce i pomóc. Jak tylko się jej chciało – umiała wszystko załatwić. Nieraz miałam okazję się przekonać, że zrobiłaby dla mnie wszystko.

Pomimo, iż uważałam ją za swoją najserdeczniejszą przyjaciółkę, wciąż nie wiedziałam, jaka jest prawdziwa Bella. Czułam, że poza maską, którą nosiła na co dzień i ściągała wchodząc do naszego apartamentu, kryje w sobie coś jeszcze. Jakiś mur, który nie pozwalał mi w pełni jej zrozumieć. Odrobinę mnie to bolało, że przyjaciółka nie ufa mi w pełni, nie chce się odsłonić. Ja opowiadałam jej szczerze o wszystkim. Jednakże czułam, że nie powinnam naciskać, że ona ma jakiś powód, aby ukryć swoje wnętrze. Za bardzo ją kochałam, aby ryzykować, że dopytując się niechcący ją zranię.

Emmett, znając Bellę od lat, wspomniał mi kilka razy, że bardzo się zmieniła. Ale uparcie odmawiał wyjaśnienia, co ma na myśli. Sam chyba nie wszystko wiedział. Nieraz łapałam go na tym, jak ukradkiem przyglądał się Belli zmartwiony.

Odezwałam się pierwsza.

- Biedny Mike. – Nietypowe powitanie, ale nie czułyśmy potrzeby bawić się w formalności.

Oczy Belli błysnęły złośliwym uśmiechem. Tak, już byłam pewna, że trafnie odgadłam. Musiała z nim zerwać. Zaraz, ile to czasu? Nie dała mu nawet dwóch tygodni.

- Biedny. Będzie musiał się jakoś przemęczyć przez ten tydzień, zanim jego Pchełka przyjedzie go pocieszyć. O, może powinnam do niej zadzwonić, żeby przyjechała już dziś? Może mu się nie udać znaleźć tak szybko zastępstwa na ten tydzień i będzie cierpiał. A tego przecież nie chcę.

- Wow, miał drugą laskę na boku? Od kogo się dowiedziałaś? Podziwiam twoje opanowanie. Jak zawsze zresztą. – Bella nigdy nie traciła zimnej krwi. Rzadko zdarzały się komentarze pod jej adresem (nawet te nie kierowane do niej bezpośrednio, gdyż zawsze znalazł się ktoś, kto jej powtórzył), gdyż nikt nie miał odwagi jej prowokować.

- Wiedziałam prawie od początku. Dopiero dziś jednak podzieliłam się z nim tym, że wiem. Było zabawnie. Szykujemy się?

Bella wzięła szybki prysznic, pomogłyśmy sobie nawzajem z fryzurami i makijażem. Nie zajęło nam to wiele czasu. Ja makijażu nie lubiłam. Ona – nie potrzebowała. Miała idealną jasną cerę. Jej czekoladowe oczy, pięknie oprawione długimi ciemnymi rzęsami nie potrzebowały szczególnych zabiegów. Upięłam jej tylko włosy, aby nie przeszkadzały w tańcu. Przyjemnie było się bawić w układanie długich gęstych pasm. Bella przy pomocy kilku wsuwek utworzyła fantazyjne upięcie z moich króciutkich czarnych włosów. Wskoczyłam w czarne obcisłe spodnie i zielony top bez ramiączek. Bella wybrała błękitne jeansy i chabrową koszulkę bez rękawów. Była niesamowicie uparta i rzadko udawało mi się ją przekonać do proponowanych przeze mnie zestawów. Inna sprawa, że nawet w najprostszych, codziennych strojach wyglądała oszałamiająco. Miała po prostu w sobie coś takiego – w postawie, sposobie poruszania się czy gestach – faceci nie mogli oderwać od niej spojrzenia. Strach pomyśleć, jaki byłby efekt, gdyby naprawdę się postarała. Szkoda, że jest listopad i bez kurtek się nijak nie obejdzie.

W „Cave" było już tłoczno. Zostawiłyśmy kurtki w szatni i nie próbując nawet szukać wolnego stolika skierowałyśmy się na parkiet. Stąd jest najlepszy widok. A Bella planowała na dziś łowy. Szybko wypatrzyłam Jessicę siedzącą z grupą znajomych i widziałam, gdzie się skieruję, gdyby Bella potrzebowała zostać sama. Rozumiałyśmy się bez słów. Miałyśmy zupełnie inne podejście do mężczyzn, lecz nie przeszkadzało nam to się przyjaźnić.

Zauważyłam, że Mike siedział z Taylerem i kilkoma innymi facetami w kącie. Wyglądało na to, że będą starali się upić. Starał się zachować obojętną minę, ale kiepsko mu to szło. Wyłapałam wiele spojrzeń krążących między nim a Bellą, jakby ludzie upewniali się, czy widzą to, co widzą. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie w miejscach publicznych nie odstępował jej na krok. W końcu kilku chłopaków odważyło się podejść i tańczyli teraz w pobliżu Belli i mnie, próbując się do nas przyłączyć. Obie uśmiechnęłyśmy się zachęcająco. Wiedziałam jednak, że moja towarzyszka jeszcze się nie zdecydowała i nadal obserwowała. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Mike położył głowę na stole. Prawie zrobiło mi się go żal. Prawie.


End file.
